I Love You
by Raven666Raven
Summary: Happy Valentines to all NanoFate Fans heheh Read to See


"_I Love you. I need you but why. Why can't we be together answer me please. Nanoha_" this was always the question in my mind as I saw you and him walk to school together.

He would hold your hand and I would trail after the both of you. You seemed so happy so why can't I just let you go and be happy as well.

"_Nanoha don't leave me. Don't come with him. Don't hold his hands_." This is the thought that consume me when I see you happy with him.

"_Why is it him not me? Wh_y_?_"

But even with this thought's I couldn't bring myself to snatch you away from him not when you smile like that, not when I knew you'd run back to him if I did.

So I run away. I run away not looking back not even when you called me back. I need my time to think. I need my time to move forward without you because I knew you won't be mine and that I'll just hurt myself if I'm close to you. Maybe a few years away will help me move on. But for now I knew that my heart is tearing itself knowing that you too will suffer the consequence of my cowardness.

~0~

It's been five years now since I left. But still my hurt aches for you. Why is it so hard to move on if I knew this will happen I should have not run away I should have just stayed and cope with the heart aches by your side. But still it did help though a little bit to ease my mind from thinking of killing the person who stole you away from me. Then again he didn't steal you from me because you never belonged to me.

I somehow managed to calm my murderous mind but I still can't manage my broken heart. After five long years away from you all that I could manage for this heart of mine was to make it a void yes a void. The heart that once beat for you so painfully is now nothing but an empty space. But somehow it still hurts.

I was even tempted to comment suicide if it was not thanks to your sad face appearing in my mind telling me to stay alive. Funny the cause of all this pain is you and yet you're the cause for my still living. Sometimes I wonder. If I had not been a coward and told you my feeling would everything had ended differently.

All of a sudden the door bell rang pulling me out of my mulling. The sudden interruption really annoyed me not just because I was interrupted but because I don't expect any visitor, never did for the past five years. Lindy okaa san would drop by but not after a week of notice but the last time I check she hadn't told me she'd visit today. I stand walk across the room to the door. I opened the door while whining.

"Lindy okaa san why did you not tell me you were coming I…." I almost caught my breath when I saw who the person standing outside my door is.

The person who was standing outside my door is the person that had haunted my ever waking and dreaming hours. Standing right in front of me her piercing azure blue eyes bore on to mine. It held emotions that I swear I've never seen her had ever given me before. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even think coherent words to say to her not after I'd run from her for five long years.

"W..Wh..Why a..ar..are you he..he..here?" it left my mouth just before my mind registered what I said.

I was stuttering like a fool and fear was also lacing my voice. I don't know why this is happening specially since I though seeing her wouldn't scare the daylight out of me but now that she's standing in front of me I couldn't say anything without stuttering and shaking like a frightened child. Why is it that after so long I still dread the moment will meet again. Was it not the cause of me running away in the first place? Now the very person to whom I tried to run away from is in front of me staring straight into my eyes as if looking for something anything that would explain my reason of going away. It really scared me.

Why is she looking at me like this? Why did she even search for me? Why? Why? WHY? As I scream this question inside my head she smiled at me sadly. And then I broke down to tears. I don't know why this happened to me? Why me? Then I started the long, long lines of apology to things I didn't even know what as I grab her skirt. She crouches down to comfort me that only made be cry more. She then prompts me to go inside the apartment which I oblige. She closed the door and walk toward me stopping when she was in front of me she crouch down once more. She held my cheeks and lifted it up a bit so that I was looking at her.

"Fate chan" She called my name with her voice filled with sadness comparable only to my state. That made me flinch and I know that she realize it because she let go of my cheeks. Tears once more started to flow from my eyes I couldn't help it I feel pathetically weak and vulnerable. She called my name again I did not respond to her call once more. So she sat beside me and I heard her sigh. After a few minute of silence something caught my ear's it sounded like a muffled sob. It made me look at her once more she was there beside me looking toward me her eyes brimming with tears ready to fall any second. It alarmed me. Why? Why is she crying I should be the one crying? I'm the one at fault so why is my angel crying beside me. That made me realize how foolish and selfish I am so I hug her I told her to stop crying for the likes of me.

"Stop crying Nanoha you shouldn't cry for me you're too good to be like this to me. I'm not worthy of it Okie I'm the worst best friend you have for making you cry for my sake."

That however only made her cry more. I was at a lost. Before I could think coherently again my mouth started once more without my consent.

"Why are you here? Why did you search for me? Why did you not just forget about me? Why? Why Nanoha? Why? You should have just forget me. You should have just continued smiling. Why are you here now crying for me? Why Nanoha? Why? I don't deserve to be your friend after what I did to you. So why?"

"Because…because I love you Fate chan a-and I need you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Nanoha love me. She_** love**_ me.

".ha" I was able to call her name in between my sobs I was happy very happy.

I hug her like there was no tomorrow and then I whispered the words I thought I would never tell her.

"Nanoha I love you too."

For the next couple of minute's we stayed in our position still crying for each other. Then I slowly pulled away not to far just till I could see her beautiful face that was now covered in tear but none the least still the most beautiful in the world. I swept my thumb to a tear that was flowing from her eyes and she leaned her face to my hand. Slowly I pulled her closer and our lips met it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. When our lips parted both of us was panting.

"I Love you. Nanoha" I stare at her azure blue eyes longingly and once more captured her lips.

Once more we part to catch our breath.

"I Love you too Fate chan"

~0~

Belated Happy Valentine's

I hope everyone like this small fic of mine heheh

And I don't own any of the character's of the MGLN series they belong to someone else

Hime: What the hell do you mean by that? Ha!

Raven: Are hime sama is scary but hime sama told me to write a V fic

Hime: I told you to write a nice one not angsty. Dimwitted fool!

Raven: Gomen gomen heheh it just turn out this way

Fate: Ano… Nanoha do you know those two. Pointing to hime and raven

Nanoha: No but they are so died there ruining our moment. Wait here okie Fate chan and don't move.

…

Narrator: A few seconds later a huge explosion was heard. Apparently hime and raven were both blown away by a starlight breaker while the two here still arguing about the written fic.

Fate: blushing while waiting for Nanoha's return

Nanoha: Fate chan so where were we again?...O O right I was about to throw you to bed to make fiery love love…Fate chan come here…

Fate: Kyyaaahh..Nanoha hentai….

Nanoha: Nya-ha-ha you know you want it Fate cha~n….

Fate: Mou Nanoha..

Narrator: somewhere across the street where hime and raven landed after they were blown away by the white devil's starlight breaker.

Raven: I told you to keep quiet. Look what you did. Ouch.. ouch.. my poor back..

Hime: What you're blaming me now. If you haven't written this as such an angsty then this would not have happen you dimwit.

Raven: Hey atleast I wrote a fic you on the other hand don't you just bug me to write men I swear hime sama if I was not kind enough I would have thrown you out the door already.

Another big explosion accord hitting the two quarrelling friends knocking them out completely..

Nanoha: Those two are so noisy.. Now that there out of the way fate chan your mine..

Fate: Holding the bed sheet to cover her breast still dazed by what the white devil did. Nanoha no more i…i..i can't I'll die if you continue this…

Nanoha: kekeke but you'll die from ecstasy _MY FATE CHAN_..

Fate: Na..No…HAAAAAHNN…

Somewhere no one could see a certain short haired brunette was smirking smugly.

Hayate: Amateurs they don't know the right way to spy like I do heheheh this is so gonna rock the shit out of those bastard. I can't wait to add this to my collection buhaahahahaa

~The End~


End file.
